1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a post puller and more particularly to a post puller which is mounted on a materials handling attachment positioned on the forward end of a tractor loader.
2. Background Art
Many types of post pullers have been previously provided for pulling posts from the ground whether those posts be of the wooden type or of the steel type. Some of the post pullers have been mounted on the vertically movable 3-point hitches of tractors. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,226,402 and 4,256,286 disclose such devices. Although the devices of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,226,402 and 4,256,286 may work satisfactorily, it is believed that devices of this type are not convenient to use since they require that the tractor be backed into position, relative to the post to be pulled, which necessarily requires that the tractor operator turn around in his seat to observe the operation. Further, when the post pulling device is mounted on the 3-point hitch of the tractor, the tractor hitch may not be used for any other purpose.
Other types of post pulling devices have been described which are specifically designed as a single-use vehicle. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,371,018 which discloses such a device. The device of the '018 patent is obviously quite expensive and is not an add-on device.